Datos inéditos que el equipo ocho se calla
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Y se seguirá callando. Porque, de todos modos, son tan simples para ellos que les restan importancia. No es como si alguien necesitara saberlos para ver el lazo entre ellos, de todos modos.


**Disclaimer****: Naruto no me pertenece. Creo que vosotros lo sabéis, y yo lo sé. Damn.**

**Pareja****: Ninguna. Mucho brotpeo, eso sí.**

**Notas****: Llevo siglos sin escribir nada de Naruto. Si-glos. Miro mis fics antiguos y **_**ugh**_**. Esto es cortito, muy cortito, y no sé si subiré nada más. De todos modos tenía ganas de soltar todos esos headcanon sobre este equipo porque, qué demonios, no todo son las parejas. Y la química entre ellos es maravillosa. Quizá suba una segunda parte, según la aceptación y la inspiración. Ah, la muy puñetera inspiración.**

**Portada****: El fanart es de Gabzilla-z en tumblr. Id a mirarla, de verdad, tiene cosas maravillosas.**

**Ya sabéis, las opiniones constructivas son bienvenidas~**

Datos inéditos que el Equipo 8 se calla

_(Y se seguirá callando)_

**1.- **Cuando se conocen, Hinata cree que no van a ser un buen equipo. Que son demasiado diferentes, demasiado _ellos mismos _como para poder trabajar apropiadamente juntos. Les mira y tiembla, y se sonroja, y quiere que un rayo la fulmine con tal de que el chico del perro deje de mirarla como si fuera a comérsela.

**2.-** Shino, sin embargo, no tiene dudas. Siempre ha sido más observador. Kiba grita algo, algo como _"¡Vamos a llegar lejos! ¡Vamos a ser los mejores!_" y se ríe. Hinata se sonroja, murmurando que hará su mejor esfuerzo. Él, callado y con apariencia estoica, sólo alcanza a pensar que este es su equipo, estos son los compañeros que se le han asignado. Y qué demonios, seguramente Inuzuka tenga razón, _van a llegar lejos_.

**3.-**La primera vez que ven a Kurenai, sus reacciones no pueden ser más distintas. Los ojos de Shino brillan con interés tras sus gafas, Kiba coge aire con emoción contenida y Hinata baja la mirada, como si no mereciera estar en su presencia.

**4.-**Kurenai les sonríe. Sólo les sonríe. Seguramente no haya tardado ni un segundo en empezar a quererles.

**5.-**Su primer entrenamiento juntos es un auténtico desastre. Hinata está a nada de tropezar con Akamaru, Kiba le reclama que no se haya fijado en él, y Kurenai casi puede creer que hasta Shino está frustrado. Por apenas un segundo se pregunta a sí misma cómo va a lograr hacer encajar estas tres piezas de puzzle.

**6.-**Una semana después nada parece haber mejorado. Su primera misión juntos va abocada al fracaso: No han encontrado al hurón de su cliente y un hombre está regañándoles porque "Ese bicho casi se come a mis mascotas, a ver si tenéis más cuidado".

Kiba gruñe. ¡Como si fuera culpa suya lo que el bichejo haga! Hinata parece tan mortificada que podría morirse ahí mismo, disculpándose una y otra vez entre acusadas reverencias. Shino abre la boca, dispuesto a decir que de todos modos no ha sido cosa de ellos.

**7.-** Akamaru no es tan simpático. Alza la pata trasera...y mea al desconocido en la pierna.

Así que su amistad empieza entre gritos de disculpa y una carrera alocada por la villa. Kurenai les encuentra diez minutos después, jadeantes, sudorosos...y sonriéndose entre ellos. Al final, las piezas han encajado sólas.

**8.-**Kurenai es la única que nota la presencia de Shino al inicio. Cuando todos parecen creer que no está ahí ella le mira, sonríe y hace algún comentario dirigido hacia él. Shino nunca lo dice en voz alta, pero este hecho le hace sentir increíblemente apreciado.

**9.-**Tardan mucho en darse cuenta de la raíz de las inseguridades de Hinata. Cuando la ven con su familia ninguno dice nada, pero todos parecen tensos, incómodos.

**10.-**Después de eso, el equipo se acostumbra a animarla, un pacto no dicho ni firmado estableciéndose entre ellos. Ella se siente súbitamente arropada por los "¡Muy bien, Hinata!" "Cada vez mejoras más la posición" "Tu control sobre el chakra está mejorando considerablemente".

**11.-**Hinata sabe que fue Naruto quien la inspiró para mejorar, pero tiene igual de claro que nunca hubiera podido hacerlo sin sus compañeros.

**12.-**Van a casa de Kiba a menudo. Al inicio Shino y Hinata fueron reticentes, pero ninguno podría negar después que Tsume y Hana Inuzuka se los ganaron a su peculiar manera.

**13.-** Kiba los considera parte de su manada. Y Dios ayude a quien intente tocarles.

**14.-** Cuando Inuzuka y Akamaru se mojan, huelen fatal. Horriblemente. Normalmente la gente se queja del olor a perro mojado: Hinata y Shino no. Ella arrugó la nariz con cierto disgusto las primeras veces, pero con el tiempo lo aceptó como otra de las peculiaridades de su compañero.

A Shino, por otro lado, nunca le molestó. Una vez alguien le preguntó...él se limitó a afirmar que después de todo, Kiba nunca se quejaba de nada relacionado con sus Kikaichu.

**15.-**Antes del examen de chunin, Kurenai les invita a cenar. El dueño del restaurante (algún pobre hombre que no lleva lo suficiente en la villa como para conocer a los Inuzuka) pide que dejen en la puerta a Akamaru.

Así que ellos no entran. Cuando hablan de una cena de equipo, se refieren a _todo_ el equipo.

**16.-** Para Kiba y Akamaru, Shino tiene un olor muy sutil, discreto. Como a madera mojada.

Hinata es primavera. No hay otro modo de definirla. Flores, y lluvia recién caída, y una brisa de aire fresco. (_Solía ser el olor favorito de Kiba, hasta que conoció a Hanabi Hyûga. Hoy en día a él le parece aún curioso_)

Kurenai-Sensei tiene tintes de alcohol en su olor, mezclado con un tranquilizador aroma a vainilla.

**17.- **Hinata no suele sentirse especialmente guapa, a excepción de esos momentos en los que su maestra le aparta el cabello de la cara con las manos y le sonríe, mirándola como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo.

**18.-** Shino odia sentirse ignorado, y casi más aún que no noten su presencia. Una parte de Hinata y Kiba se sienten mortificados cada vez que lo hacen.

**19.- **Shino no suele mostrar sus sentimientos. Es silencioso, analítico y hasta un poco siniestro en ocasiones.

Kiba los grita a los cuatro vientos, y grita y ríe de esa forma que suena a ladrido, y hace ademanes con las manos. Llamativo y chillón como el infierno.

Hinata intenta expresarlos, porque ellos le han pedido que no se calle nada. La callada, la sumisa Hinata.

Ninguno llega a decirse en voz alta y de forma explícita lo mucho que se quieren. No creen que les haga falta.

**20.- **Después del intento de rescate a Sasuke, mientras Akamaru se recupera, Kiba no es el único que pasa con él todo el tiempo. Hinata y Shino también lo hacen (y es la primera vez en mucho que la primera desobedece los deseos de su padre, que no la quiere pasando tanto tiempo fuera). Kiba les sonríe cansadamente, sin preguntarles en ningún momento qué hacen ahí.

Después de todo, _son un equipo_.


End file.
